


Status Dokter dan Perawat

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Elli tidak pernah membayangkan hubungannya dengan Trent akan jadi lebih dari sekadar dokter dan perawat.





	Status Dokter dan Perawat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Elli tidak pernah membayangkan hubungannya dengan Trent akan jadi lebih dari sekadar dokter dan perawat.

Elli sudah terbiasa dengan keseharian mereka. Mencari bahan obat, meracik obat, memeriksa pasien, merawat pasien, semuanya menyenangkan bagi Elli. Rutinitas yang dilakukannya bersama Trent, meski monoton, tidak pernah membuatnya merasa bosan. Bagi Elli, memang seperti itulah kehidupan yang ia mau. Ia ingin menolong orang. Itu sebabnya bagi Elli, hubungannya dan Trent akan selamanya menjadi hubungan dokter dan perawat. Tidak lebih.

Makanya gadis bersurai pendek itu tidak menyangka kalau Trent akan menahan lengan Elli saat ia hendak melangkah keluar klinik, lalu mengecupnya pelan.

Tentu saja Elli bingung. Bagaimana dengan status-dokter-dan-perawat mereka?

Sialnya, Elli pun tidak dapat menahan perasaan senang yang membuncah di hati.


End file.
